


Of Babysitters and Baby Sisters

by monroe_militia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babysitter AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Octavia’s older brother becomes too cool to hang out with her, a babysitter is hired to help look after her. But Bellamy soon finds himself making excuses to hang around while the babysitter is there… Not that he would ever admit to it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia Blake was getting real sick of her big brother's too good to be seen with his younger sister attitude. He refused to even hang around her so much that their parents had hired a babysitter to look after her since Bellamy was always going out. Octavia had pleaded with him to take her with him, or at least stay home and save her the pain of being babysat, but she'd had no luck. If anything, her brother seemed amused by her suffering.

"Come on, please Bell?" Octavia tried one last time. "She's going to show up any minute and you just know that Mom picked out a goody-goody."

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure she won't be _that_ bad," Bellamy told his sister as he pulled his leather jacket on.

"Thanks," Octavia responded sarcastically. "Why do I even need a babysitter?"

"Because you're fourteen," her brother pointed out.

"And way too over-protected," Octavia added in an annoyed tone.

"That too," Bellamy responded with a tilted grin.

It was times like this when Octavia wondered if she was imagining the change in her brother. That only lasted for a second though before there was a knock at the door and Bell got up to go get it.

"Have fun with your babysitter, kid," he told her in a teasing tone as he headed to the door.

"Screw you, Bellamy," Octavia responded just before her brother opened the door and froze on the spot.

"Hi, I'm Clarke," the blonde at the door said with a slight nervous wave. "Am I at the right place?"

Bellamy's lip curled up into a smile, but he didn't say a word. He just continued to stand in the doorway, blocking her way inside.

Clarke was about to turn around and go back to her car, when a head popped up behind his shoulder.

"If you're here to babysit, then you sure are," the girl told her. "I was just going to go out, but you take good care of my brother."

With that, Octavia pushed past her brother and began to head out the door.

"Octavia!" Her brother called after her. "Get back here."

"Why?" Octavia questioned as she turned back around. "So that I can sit at home bored with the babysitter that I'm way too old to have while you go out?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you're going to do," Bellamy told her in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll just sit trapped at home for the rest of my life!" Octavia exclaimed before pushing past him into the house and storming up the stairs and all the way to her room.

Clarke was still standing silently in the doorway, unsure of how exactly to react.

"You know, she's right," she finally told him.

"About what?" Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Being too old to need a babysitter," Clarke responded.

"Maybe, but I'd actually prefer if she was stuck with a babysitter until she turns thirty," he informed her. "Besides, if Octavia wasn't overprotected, then you'd be out a job."

"I guess," she told him.

"Well, I'm already late," Bellamy told her. "So I'll see you later, Princess."

"Princess?" Clarke challenged.

"Yeah. You're getting paid to watch my sister and yet you're still acting like you're superior for thinking that she doesn't need you," Bellamy responded. "Which I bet is because you've never done a bad thing in your life, so you don't understand why Octavia would ever get in trouble either… So yeah, I called you Princess."

Before she even had the chance to react, he'd shot her one last smile before getting into his car.

Clarke watched him drive away and then went inside the house.

"Octavia?" She called out as she walked further into the house.

"What?" Octavia questioned as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You know, your brother may be a bit on the overprotective side, but at least that means that he cares about you," Clarke told the younger girl.

"Do you have any siblings?" Octavia asked, ignoring her babysitter's comment.

"No, I'm an only child," Clarke told her.

"No wonder you don't understand," Octavia commented as she began to slowly descend the staircase. "You don't know what it's like to perpetually be stuck as just some little kid in your brother's mind. Bell's too cool to be seen with me or even be nice to me anymore and yet he still acts like he's trying so hard to look out for me even though I don't want his protection. So if you're planning on just being another overprotective person in my life, then don't even bother."

"Actually, I don't think that you really need a babysitter," Clarke told her. "But clearly your parents and brother disagree. So here's the deal. If you actually stay at home, then we can just hang out. But if you start running off, then you're just going to have to risk getting a new babysitter that's a lot stricter than I am."

Octavia seemed to consider for a moment before she cracked a slight smile. "I like you, Clarke."

"Good," Clarke told her, returning the smile.

* * *

It was already after midnight when Bellamy came home from his night out to find his sister and her babysitter sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"What are you still doing up, Tav?" He questioned as he walked into the room. "Isn't it a little late for kids to be up?"

"Shut up, Bellamy," Octavia responded, throwing popcorn at her brother as he sat down in an empty chair beside the couch. "What, suddenly you're not too good for my company?"

"I've always been too good for your company," Bellamy joked. "But I just occasionally take pity on you, since we're family."

"Ha. Ha." Octavia responded sarcastically. "Very funny, Bell."

"Well, Princess thinks I'm funny," Bellamy argued before turning his attention over to Clarke. "Don't you?"

"Not particularly, actually," Clarke told him, causing both of the Blakes to smirk.

"See, I told you she wouldn't be that bad," Bellamy told his sister as he leaned back in his chair. "I think you might even like her."

"More than I like you," Octavia retorted.

"Wow and I was just trying to be nice and have a conversation with my sister," Bellamy commented. "But that moment's over now, so time for bed, Tav."

"You're not in charge of me, Bell. Believe it or not, you're not my mother," Octavia argued.

"Oh, come on. I'm a little bit your mother," Bellamy assured her. "I mean, that's why you're so mad. Because I raised you more than mom and dad did and now I'm pushing you out of the nest."

"Gross, Bell. Shut up!" Octavia argued, causing a wide smirk to form on her brother's lips.

"Go to bed and maybe I will," Bellamy responded. " _Or_ I could just tell Clarke here some of your most embarrassing stories."

"You're so annoying," Octavia complained as she got up from the couch and stormed away without so much as a look back at her brother. She didn't need to look back to know that he was grinning because she could hear his laughter following her to the stairs.

"Well, I guess I should go then," Clarke said as she stood up from the couch and began to pick up the mess that she and Octavia had made while watching movies.

"Here, I can take that," Bellamy said, reaching and grabbing a large bowl of popcorn out of her hands. "After all, this is my house."

"Right," Clarke agreed. "Somehow you didn't strike me as the help clean up kind of guy though."

"Maybe I'm not," Bellamy agreed with a tilted grin before taking two empty glasses out of her hands. "Maybe I'm just trying to make sure that you don't mess up my kitchen."

Clarke let out a laugh before she told him, "Fair enough. Well I can take a hint, so I'm going to head out."

"See you around, Princess," Bellamy told her with one last smile before he turned into the kitchen, leaving her to let herself out.

As soon as Clarke was out the door Octavia, who had been hiding at the top of the stairs listening in, came skipping back down the stairs seeking revenge against her brother.

"Wow, Bell. Since when do you clean up?" She questioned with a sly grin.

"Go to bed, Octavia."


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy had only been gone for a little over fifteen minutes when he walked back through the front door.

"Forgot my phone upstairs," he explained as he walked into the living room.

"No one asked," Octavia pointed out in what she thought of as a helpful tone.

She was sure that the phone thing was just an excuse. Maybe Bellamy really had left his phone at home, but she was sure that it had been intentional or at the very least that he had come back to get it for a very specific purpose.

Ever since Clarke had started working as Octavia's babysitter, Bellamy had started coming home earlier than usual. He used to stay out all night or typically until at least two in the morning most nights. Now he usually was home by midnight or a little afterwards at the latest.

Octavia was sure that she knew the reason why and she planned on thoroughly torturing her brother over it... Just not too much that he would start staying out all night again...

"We were just about to eat," Clarke told him. "If you want to grab something on your way out."

Octavia remained silent, bringing a hand to her face to try and cover her smirk.

"Oh, Princess makes food," Bellamy commented in a tone of surprise. "I thought that was peasant work."

"Actually we ordered take-out," Octavia responded for her babysitter. "It's your favourite."

"Well if it's my favourite," Bellamy said as if that made his decision for him before removing his jacket and throwing it onto the back of the couch.

Octavia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Yeah, sure... That's what made his decision... The food.

Neither of them were looking at her, so Octavia quickly slid her phone out of her pocket and went to the ringtone selection menu and hit her current ringtone to make it sound.

When Bellamy turned at the sound Octavia announced, "Lincoln's calling. I'll be back."

She was already up the stairs before Bellamy even managed to get out the question, "Who's Lincoln?"

Maybe he hadn't talked to his sister much lately, but it still seemed weird to him that he had no idea who this Lincoln guy was. All he knew was that he didn't like him, whoever he was.

"He's in her grade. Moved here a couple of weeks ago," Clarke responded.

Bellamy was a little annoyed that Clarke knew about Lincoln when he didn't. Octavia had used to go to Bellamy to talk about those kind of things.

* * *

Octavia had decided that she would give her brother a little time to cozy up to Clarke as she did some detective work.

Instead of turning into her own room, she pocketed her cell phone and turned into Bellamy's.

She knew that under normal circumstances that he would be pissed at her for snooping through his stuff and that this would be even worse, but she thought that it would be worth it if her suspicions were right. Besides, how angry could he get if Clarke was there?

She searched all throughout his room thoroughly and then smiled to herself in victory. She gave her brother a few more minutes of alone time with Clarke as if to make up for what she was about to do before she walked back down the stairs with an undisguisable smirk.

"Hey, Bell. I checked in your room. Your phone isn't up there," she told him in her sweetest voice.

She could see her brother having to make a conscious effort to stay calm as he tried to subtly glare over at her.

Although his eyes were seething at her, his tone came out light as he told her, "Maybe I just left it somewhere in the car then."

"I don't know," his sister responded, still grinning from ear to ear. "I'd better call it in case. You wouldn't want to assume that it's in the car and drive off without it again, would you?"

His eyes were shooting daggers at her now, but she ignored his silent threats in order to suit her own agenda. She pulled her phone out and dialed her brother's phone number slowly, all the while daring him to try and stop her with her smug smile.

"You're right," he responded, figuring it was the only chance at even slightly covering himself. "You should. Thanks, Tav."

"No problem," she responded with a gloating grin that was only recognizable to her brother as the cruel sneer that it was.

She hit the last button on her phone and a few tense seconds passed before Bellamy's phone began to ring loudly from over by the couch.

Octavia quickly rushed in front of him to get to his jacket pocket before he could.

"Found it, Bell," she said, still using as sweet of a tone as she could muster. "It was in your pocket the whole time."

"Thanks," he said, barely managing to keep his hostility out of his tone as he grabbed his phone back from his little sister. "I thought I checked that pocket, but I must not have."

"Maybe you're going crazy, Bell," Octavia suggested helpfully. "Losing your mind instead of your phone."

"Could be," he responded, kicking his sister in the leg since the couch was obscuring Clarke's view of them.

Octavia kicked him back, just as hard, all the while continuing her little angel act.

"Either way, you found it now," Clarke commented, actually helpfully... Unlike some people. "So there's no point worrying about it while we let the food get cold."

As they walked into the kitchen, Octavia stopped to stick her tongue out at her brother over her shoulder. Bellamy responded by walking straight into her, effectively pushing her through the doorway as Clarke remained perfectly oblivious to what was going on behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Octavia let herself into her brother's bedroom and jumped onto his bed, Bellamy groaned loudly and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Get out of my room, Tav," he complained. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something?"

"I already went to school, Bell," Octavia pointed out. "It's four p.m. Get out of bed. Just because Mom works the nights shift and has become nocturnal doesn't mean that you should sleep all day too."

"You're just mad because you had to get up for school and I didn't," Bellamy muttered as he rolled to face away from her. "Now leave me alone."

"You're right," Octavia agreed sarcastically. "I'd much rather be twenty and doing absolutely nothing with my life like you."

"What are you even doing in my room?" Bellamy complained. "Don't think I'm not still going kill you for the stunt you pulled last night where you, oh so helpfully, decided to rummage through my room because you were pretending to look for my phone."

"By the way, that was the lamest excuse ever to get to see Clarke," Octavia informed her brother. "Could you be any more obvious that you like her?"

"Shut up," he told her in an annoyed tone. "I don't like Clarke."

"Oh, really?" Octavia asked. "My bad…. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

She got up from her brother's bed and turned to head for the door.

"Tav, where are you going?" He questioned. "Tav, wait. Why are you smirking like that?"

"I thought that you wanted me to leave you alone," she responded as she hesitated in his doorway. "And I mean, since you aren't interested in Clarke, you wouldn't care about any of the information that I have on her... Like whether she's available or not."

With that, Octavia quickly turned out of her brother's room and headed halfway down the hallway as quickly as she could before she stopped against the wall to wait for her brother.

Moments later, Bellamy came barrelling into the hall, half-dressed, to find her waiting with a big grin on her lips.

"What kind of information do you have?" He questioned.

"She's a year younger than you. And she's lucky enough to not be stuck with any annoying siblings-"

"Wow, that would be nice," Bellamy agreed with a smirk, causing his sister to roll her eyes. "What else?"

"Her last name's Griffin. And she agrees that you baby me," Octavia responded. "And that's about it for what I've gotten out of her so far..."

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Octavia asked innocently, enjoying every second of her brother's torture.

"The part about whether she has a boyfriend or not," Bellamy said, looking like he was in some kind of pain from having to put up with his sister.

"Oh, that," Octavia said as if she had completely forgotten. "She's totally single... For now at least."

* * *

That evening, Bellamy had just gotten out of the shower when he walked into his room to find every single shirt of his missing.

"Seriously, Octavia?" He called out angrily as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "What the hell could you possibly want with _all_ of my shirts?"

As he stormed out of his room he screamed out, "If you think that this is cute, then you're delusional!"

He checked his sister's room to find it empty before he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"If this is some pathetic attempt to try and make me stay home, then you should have at least taken my pants or something," he continued angrily as he charged down the stairs. "Because I will leave here shirtless if I have to."

As soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase, he spotted his sister laughing in the living room and stormed towards her.

"What did you with them?" He demanded.

"Whoa, Bell," she said, completely ignoring his question. "You should really put some more clothes on."

"Alright, that's it," he said as he lifted her off of the couch and held her flailing in the air.

She shrieked through her laughter as he told her, "There is something seriously wrong with you, you know that?"

Octavia just began to laugh louder before she called out, "Clarke, help!"

"What? You little-" Bellamy quickly cut himself off mid-sentence when Clarke turned into the room.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Clarke was here already?" Octavia questioned innocently as she took advantage of her brother's surprise and tore herself free from his grasp.

"I'm going to kill you Octavia," Bellamy threatened.

"You're just mad because Clarke saw you being a dick," Octavia insisted. "But at least you know now that she thinks you're hot."

"What?" Clarke questioned as she tore her eyes away from Bellamy's chest to glare over at the fourteen year-old.

"That's nice and subtle, Tav," Bellamy said angrily. "Thanks for that. Now what the hell did you do with my shirts?"

"Pfft, like you were any subtler," his sister said with a roll of her eyes. "I hid them under your bed."

"Of course you did… Because why wouldn't they be hidden under my bed?" Bellamy questioned in an exasperated tone as he headed for the stairs to finish getting dressed. "I hate you, Tav."

* * *

"No, you don't," Octavia called after him with a grin.

As soon as Bellamy was out of ear-shot, Clarke pointed out, "Neither of you were very subtle with the phone thing yesterday... You know, you didn't have to torture him over that."

"Sure I did," Octavia responded. "I'm his sister. It's my job. Besides, I've never seen Bell get flustered around a girl before. It's hilarious."

"Well I think it's cute," Clarke told her.

Octavia grinned at that as she accused, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No," Clarke defended with a frown. "Look, I'm not going to date your brother, Octavia. That would be weird."

"If you say so," Octavia said as she silently made it her own personal mission to get her brother and her babysitter together.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia had just started watching a movie with Clarke when her brother came into the room and started to loudly talk over it.

Normally Octavia would have thrown something at him, or at the very least yelled at him for it or shot him an icy glare. This time though, she simply kept her mouth shut and paused the movie because of what he was saying.

"It looks like you finally got your wish, Tav," he commented. "I'm staying home tonight. My plans got cancelled."

He was surprised when instead of automatically claiming that it was because of Clarke, his sister just gave him an indifferent shrug.

"What? You're not going to accuse me of making that up?" He questioned. "Not going to claim that I'm just saying that because Clarke's here? …We both know you're thinking it, so here."

He tossed his phone over at her and she looked down at it to see the text from Jasper that said that the party was off before handing her brother his phone back.

"Isn't it cute how defensive he is?" Octavia asked as she turned to look over at Clarke.

She actually hadn't been planning on torturing her brother this time, whether his plans had really been cancelled or not. After all, he was staying home for the first time in a long time and making him less likely to stay home in the future would only make it more difficult to try and get him and Clarke together.

"And it's just adorable how you're trying to live vicariously through me because I can actually leave the house," Bellamy retorted as he sat down in the chair beside the couch.

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother before unpausing the movie.

* * *

They managed to get part way through the movie before Octavia left the room to go make popcorn… Or at least that was the excuse that she gave for leaving the other two alone.

Bellamy watched her go, then waited a few seconds before rising to his feet and walking over so that he could lean his elbows on the back of the couch as he quietly commented, "I doubt she's coming back any time in the next ten minutes. Five bucks says she's just sitting around the corner trying to listen in on us."

Clarke figured that Bellamy deserved a little payback at his sister after how completely unsubtle she had been around them.

The smallest of smirks formed on her lips as she turned to look at him over her shoulder and quietly asked, "Want to mess with her?"

* * *

Octavia threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave for plausible deniability purposes before sneaking over to the door to the living room to listen in as she hid behind the wall. She grinned a little to herself as she heard Clarke giggling.

"Octavia was right about one thing, you're definitely hot."

"She's also always in the way and then wonders why nothing's happened between us yet."

"Well, she isn't in the way now."

"She could be back any second though."

"Come on, we've got plenty of time. She's not coming back anytime soon, she wants us to get together."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

They stopped talking then and Octavia's curiousity was through the roof. She managed to hold off for half a minute longer before she couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to know if they were making out or not.

Octavia carefully peeked her head around the corner, only to find Bellamy and Clarke both staring right at her.

"Oh, did you hear all that?" Bellamy, who was leaning his weight against the back of the couch, asked in a tone of mock surprise as he grinned over at her.

Octavia rolled her eyes in response before turning back into the kitchen to go get the popcorn that she didn't particularly want.

* * *

When she re-entered the room, Octavia found Bellamy sitting in her spot on the couch and smirked a little to herself as she walked over to the chair he'd been in.

Maybe Bellamy and Clarke had just been messing with her and she hadn't found them kissing the way that she had hoped she would, but Octavia still felt like she'd had a little success. After all, they had decided to team up against her to try and trick her. That had to count for something. Plus, they were now sitting together on the couch instead of Bellamy sitting in the chair away from her. That was at least a slight improvement.

It may not have been a lot of progress or the progress that she had been hoping for, but it was still progress nonetheless.

* * *

By the time that the credits of the movie came on, Octavia had fallen asleep curled up in her chair.

Bellamy would have suspected her of pretending to be asleep in order to try and eavesdrop if her head weren't at an angle that made her neck look almost broken.

As Clarke gathered her stuff up, Bellamy stood up and walked over to his sister as he muttered, "She is getting way too old for this."

Clarke turned curiously just in time to watch Bellamy carefully lift his sleeping sister out of the chair.

"Goodnight, Princess," Bellamy told Clarke with a grin before turning to carry his sister up to bed, leaving the babysitter to let herself out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was once again not ready to leave yet when Clarke arrived.

Octavia thought it was beyond laugh-worthy how her brother sought out the smallest opportunities to see her babysitter. The first time that Clarke had come over, before Bellamy had ever even laid eyes on her, he'd been ready for an hour before she'd shown up and had spent the whole time grumbling about how he could be gone already if it weren't for Octavia and her babysitter. Octavia had tried to convince him to leave her home alone, but instead he had spent the whole time that he was ready early just complaining and ignoring her. Now he purposely didn't ever get ready to go out until it was almost time for Clarke to be there or sometimes after she arrived. That way he got to stay in the house for a little bit longer, while still having reason for Clarke to be there babysitting. After all, he couldn't stay home when the babysitter was coming over. And besides, Bellamy seemed to have practically developed an allergy to staying home at night. He always had somewhere that he had to ditch his sister to go to, but that worked perfectly with Octavia's current plan.

She was going to make sure that her brother didn't just get to see Clarke for a short time in passing this time. Octavia had a plan. She'd been waiting all day and the hours had seemed to drag on as she waited for it to be time to put it into action.

* * *

When Clarke arrived, Bellamy was still upstairs so she asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how subtle are you going to be about trying to set me and your brother up this time?"

"Ten," Octavia insisted, choosing to leave out any mention of the fact that Clarke should probably add a negative sign in front of that.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Clarke commented as she walked inside.

"I'm completely going to mind my own business tonight," Octavia promised, although something in her eye less than convinced Clarke.

"I'm sure you are," her babysitter responded in an amused tone. "...Why do you keep looking over at the window?"

"No reason," Octavia told her innocently before turning her head at the sound of her brother entering the room. "Hey, Bellamy. Are you going out somewhere fun tonight?"

Bellamy stopped walking and turned to look over at his sister accusingly. "Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," Octavia insisted with an innocent shrug. "I was just wondering if you were going anywhere interesting tonight."

She was definitely acting weird. Bellamy could tell that there was something strange going on, but he wasn't sure of what. He narrowed his eyes over at his sister in suspicion. Why was she trying to take a sudden interest in how entertaining of a place he was going to? Octavia only ever complained about his going out or tried to convince him to take her along with him to wherever he was going. She never asked questions like this and she was definitely trying to act too innocent.

He was about to ask something else when a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Does that car have something to do with why you're acting so weird?" Bellamy questioned.

"Oh, yeah. That's right," Octavia said as a wide grin crossed her lips. "How could I ever forget to mention that I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight? …Can you believe that I actually forgot to call Clarke to cancel her coming over tonight?"

"No." Bellamy responded bluntly. "And if this friend is Lincoln, then there's not a chance in hell that you're getting away with this."

"Relax. It's Raven," Octavia told her brother. "But it looks like Clarke's night just freed up… Hey, Bell. I bet that you know somewhere fun where she could spend her night, don't you?"

"I don't know what kind of scale you were using, but this is not a ten," Clarke told her, confusing Bellamy a little. "This isn't even a one. It's a zero. "

"It's a ten. I just left the negative part out," Octavia responded as she got up and headed towards the door, grabbing the bag that she had hidden nearby on her way over there. "You're welcome, Bell... And, please, feel free to do any number of things that I would get killed for even thinking about."

With that said, Octavia walked out the door and over to the car where Raven was waiting for her.

Bellamy turned to look over at Clarke as soon as his sister was gone and asked, "You know that I didn't plan this with her, right?"

Clarke cracked a small smile. "She must be interesting to live with."

"More like annoying most of the time," Bellamy corrected.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister," Clarke admitted.

"Well here's your glimpse into the world of having a little sister," he told her. "Apparently mine's decided that she's going into full meddling mode into your life too."

"So, where are you going out to?" Clarke asked him.

Bellamy wasn't sure whether she was trying to get rid of him or tag along.

"It's a party, but I really doubt that it's your kind of a thing," he told her honestly.

"What? You think that I've never been to a party before?" Clarke challenged.

"You can come along if you want," he offered. "But it's not exactly the kind of party that princesses usually attend."

"I'm shocked that you don't party with royalty more often. And now I have to go just to prove how wrong you are," she told him with a slight smirk. "Besides, if I don't, then we'll never hear the end of it from Octavia. She'd probably just try and set us up again."

Bellamy thought that his sister was probably going to set them up again either way, but he chose to keep that comment to himself. After all, he didn't need to change Clarke's mind about going to the party with him. He may not like his sister's strategy, but he couldn't argue that her torture didn't occasionally give him results. If all went well, he might not even have to yell at Octavia for tricking him later.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the party, Bellamy turned to Clarke and told her, "Last chance to back out, Princess."

"Why? Do you want me to back out?" She questioned with a slight smirk.

"I didn't say that," he told her with a smug grin.

"Good," Clarke responded as she shot him a smile. "Because I'm staying."

"Bellamy, where the hell have you been?" Jasper questioned as he walked over to him.

"So this is why you keep ditching or showing up late and running off early," Monty added as he looked over at Clarke with a grin. "You got yourself a girl."

Clarke turned and looked over at Bellamy, seeming amused by his friends' comments.

"Ignore these two," he told her before focusing his attention back onto the other two with a warning look. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"Really? They don't?" Monty questioned.

Jasper elbowed his friend in the side.

"Right, we don't," Monty corrected himself.

Jasper gave him a nod and then the pair exchanged a glance before making up a weak excuse to walk away and leave the other two alone.

Bellamy wondered how he had managed to get Clarke away from Octavia and yet he still had to worry about how completely unsubtle the people around him were.

"So you've been ditching and running off?" Clarke asked once the other two had left. "What happened to your plans getting cancelled the other night?"

"Those actually got cancelled," he argued. "You can go ask Jasper if you want."

"Those two also made it seem like you running off is a regular thing now," she pointed out.

"Well there was that time when I forgot my phone," he commented. Clarke chose not to correct him on the 'forgot' portion of that sentence. "And the time Octavia bribed me with take-out."

"Right, well how could you say no to that?" Clarke agreed with a laugh.

"Exactly."

* * *

A while later, Jasper came over to tell them that Monty was about to go do a keg-stand. Apparently, with a time of just over a minute, he held the record for who at the party could do one for the longest one.

"You should try," Monty told Clarke as he walked up behind his friend.

"She doesn't want to-"

Before Bellamy could even finish speaking, Clarke had turned to him and asked, "She doesn't want to what?"

" _You're_ going to do a keg-stand?" He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe," she responded. "Someone has to challenge his record, right? ...I'm in."

Bellamy watched in surprise as Clarke followed the pair over to the keg. "You don't have to do this, you know..."

"Right because I'm just some entitled Princess who would never share a keg with a single person here?" She challenged.

Jasper got his watch ready as she readied herself.

Bellamy hadn't been sure that she was really even going to go through with it, so he was surprised when she lasted more than a few seconds.

When she finally stopped, Jasper told her, "Forty-three seconds. Not bad, but Monty still has the record."

"Forty seconds. Pretty good, Princess," Bellamy commented.

"For a princess?" Clarke asked, filling in the blanks for him.

"For anyone."

* * *

Clarke hadn't thought that the keg-stand had affected her too much at first, but it became more and more apparent as the night went on that she had definitely drank too much.

"Hey, have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy asked when he ran into Jasper again.

"Last I saw her, she was headed outside," he responded with a shrug. "That was a while ago. Sorry."

Bellamy figured that checking outside was still the best idea that he had and he needed to track her down. He couldn't exactly leave her there alone and it was getting pretty late, so he figured that he should at least check if she was ready to leave. First he had to find her though, since he'd long since lost her in the crowd.

* * *

He found her a few minutes later, sitting outside, leaning against the hood of someone's car as she slurred into her phone, "No. I mean it, Wells… I love you."

"How drunk are you?" Bellamy questioned in a mildly amused tone. "And who's Wells?"

Through the phone, Wells asked. "Clarke, are you drunk?"

"I did a keg-stand," she told him in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Where are you?" Wells questioned. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm with Bellamy. He'll drive me home," she insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But did I already tell you that I love you? Because I do and I just really think that you should know that."

"Okay, you are officially too drunk to be talking on the phone anymore," Bellamy insisted as he grabbed the cell phone out of her hand.

He quickly told whoever that Wells guy was that Clarke was fine before hanging up.

"Alright, come on," he told her. "Let's get you home."

"I'm fine," Clarke insisted.

"I know," he responded. "But it's late, so let's go."

Clarke moved to try to open the passenger door of the car of the car that she had been leaning against, but achieved little success.

"Maybe we'll take my car," Bellamy insisted with a slight laugh.

She looked a little embarrassed and she nodded her head and moved to follow him. "Good idea."

* * *

Once in the car, Bellamy had the whole new problem of trying to figure out where she lived. Luckily, she was still able to give him decent instructions, even while drunk. It didn't take too long before they had made it to their house and Bellamy stopped in the driveway.

He got out and went around her car to open her door for her, earning himself a comment of, "I'm not too drunk to walk, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he responded, although he hadn't been a hundred percent sure of that until he'd actually watched her get out of the car.

He walked her to the door and then handed her phone back to her.

"Just try not to make any more drunk phone calls," he told her with a slight laugh.

He stayed standing there, making sure that she had a key and would actually get inside alright.

Once she got the door open, he told her, "Goodnight, Clarke."

Just as he was about to turn to walk away, Clarke stopped him as she told him, "Bellamy... Thanks."

He was about to ask what for when she leaned forward and kissed him.

She pulled back after a few seconds and after a quick 'goodnight', she was through the door, leaving a surprised Bellamy standing alone on her doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke found herself a little nervous as she stood outside the front door of the Blake house. She knocked and wasn't sure which Blake sibling she would rather have answer the door after the night before.

Bellamy pulled the door open and a knowing grin formed on his lips. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why.

"I'm serious, Bellamy," Octavia's voice insisted from within the house. "I want details."

He turned and walked into the living room.

"First, I don't answer to you," he insisted. "And, second, as my sister I owe you absolutely no details."

A smile formed on Clarke's lips at that as relief washed over her.

That relief was very short-lived before he added on, "But I'll give you some anyways, since Clarke got drunk and kissed me."

"Is the fact that she was drunk the part you're proud of?" Octavia taunted, but he knew that it was just what she had been hoping to hear.

Clarke decided not to mention the fact that she had gone into her house and thrown up within five minutes of the kiss. She figured it was a little too harsh of a truth and would ruin his good mood.

"So what kind of kiss was it?" Octavia questioned. "Parents in a kids' movie or what? And why bother explaining, when it would be so much easier if you two just demonstrated."

"Don't get too excited," Bellamy told his sister in an amused tone. "Before that, she also called some guy named Wells and explained to him, at length, how much she loves him."

"I _what_?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

That was a portion of the night that was fuzzy at best.

"I had to take your phone away because you were way too drunk to be allowed near it," Bellamy insisted.

Clarke pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at her recent call history, only to find that he had not been lying about her calling Wells the night before. The call time wasn't short either.

She let out a groan before calling her friend once again.

"You sobered up yet?" Wells asked in greeting as he answered his phone.

That was not a good sign.

"What exactly did I say when I drunk called you?" She asked him.

"You told me that you love me about a hundred times," he responded. "You seemed to think it was pretty urgent that I know."

Clarke cringed. So Bellamy hadn't been lying.

"Wells, you know that I didn't mean that in a..." she trailed off with a frown.

He let out a laugh through the phone. "Yeah, I know. Your leading line was insisting that I'm your best friend a couple dozen times over. You seemed surprised when I told you that I already knew that. Oh, and you were also quite proud about having done a keg-stand."

Clarke let out a sigh of relief, although she was still feeling a little embarrassed.

"You're lucky you just drunk dialled me instead of doing something you'd really regret," Wells insisted.

"Lucky me," she repeated, although she wasn't entirely sure if his words applied or not. "I've got to go. Can we agree to never bring this up again?"

"I promise," Wells told her. "But before I let you go, Clarke... I just really need you to understand just how much I love you because you're my best friend. And I mean that, Clarke. I really mean it."

She held back a laugh as she told him in an annoyed tone, "I'm hanging up on you now."

"Wait, Clarke. I want you to-"

She hung up before he could finish his taunt and turned to find both of the Blakes still watching her.

"Looks like your chances just got better, Bell," Octavia pointed out with a smirk before walking out of the room to give them a little time alone.

Once Clarke was sure that Octavia was actually gone, she turned back to Bellamy and told him, "About that kiss..."

"You were drunk. I noticed," he responded. "I get it. It's not like I've never drunk kissed anyone before and ended up regretting it."

She was relieved at that as she told him, "I don't necessarily think it's going to happen again, but that doesn't mean I regret it."

"So you don't regret it?" He asked her.

"No," she told him with a small smile. "It was a good kiss."

"Right," he responded with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to try it again, just in case it doesn't compare."

"Something like that," she responded in an amused tone.

"I'd say that I'd get Octavia to not mention it, but that would just make her bring it up in every sentence," he told her.

"Who knows, maybe knowing we kissed will make her take a break for a while," Clarke offered.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But probably not."

"I should let you get going," Clarke told him as she noticed the jacket he was wearing. "You wouldn't want Jasper and Monty to think you're deserting them."

He let out a slight laugh. "Right. I'd better get going."

Clarke watched him leave and then heard a loud sound coming from her left as Octavia cleared her throat.

"What?" Clarke asked as she turned to look over at her.

"Nothing," Octavia responded with an innocent shrug. "I just wanted to drag you back to reality after the way you were staring at Bell on his way out."

"I wasn't staring at him," Clarke argued

"You were watching him," Octavia insisted.

"Watching maybe," the babysitter admitted. "Not staring."

"Ugh, you are so predictably in denial," Octavia groaned. "Just get married already. It would make my job easier instead of having to talk you into admitting your feelings to yourself just like I had to do for Bellamy."

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Clarke responded sarcastically. "You've opened my eyes, Octavia... I really think that you should be my maid of honour."

She wasn't entirely convinced that Octavia had done anything that resulted in Bellamy admitting his feelings to himself. She was pretty sure that Octavia had just broadcasted her brother's feelings that he was already aware of instead.

"Don't act like you aren't interested in him," Octavia challenged. "I'm stuck at home with a babysitter I'm too old for. Trying to match you and Bellamy up is one of the few forms of entertainment I have."

"You're right, it's a real prison here," Clarke told her unsympathetically. "And I'm not really looking to get matched up with anyone right now."

"Alright, fine. You've got the whole independent thing going and I'll leave it alone," Octavia promised. "Under one condition."

Clarke was not even remotely surprised that the offer came with a condition, but still she thought that it was at least something worth considering.

"What condition?"

"You have to honestly answer one question," Octavia responded. "That's it."

"Fine," Clarke agreed. "One question."

"I just need to know," Octavia told her. "If you were looking for a boyfriend now, would setting you up with Bell have worked?"

"I got drunk and kissed him. Do I really need to answer that?" Clarke questioned.

Octavia shot her a glance that showed she wanted her babysitter to answer it either way. She wanted verbal confirmation, and Clarke had agreed to answer her one question when she had known full-well that it was going to end up being something like that.

Clarke really considered for a moment before admitting, "If I was looking for someone, and if I wasn't your babysitter, then yes. I might have dated your brother. Good enough?"

It wasn't exactly an answer to what Octavia had asked, but it was still the knowledge that she had been looking for, so she nodded her head in approval.

"Good enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy had forgotten his phone again. Only this time he had actually left it at home by accident.

He was hoping to get in and out of the house to grab his phone as quickly as possible to try to avoid his sister's accusations. Sure, Octavia had eased up lately an amount that actually made him a little nervous, but he still didn't need her thinking that he was desperate enough to be making repeated excuses to come home.

He already had his mouth open to explain that he was going to be gone again in under two seconds when he froze at the sight of his sister in the middle of a heated make-out session with a guy who Bellamy had already decided was his least favourite person in the world.

He debated slamming the door shut to get their attention, but instead he decided on leaving the door open, since the guy would be using it any second anyways.

"You have got to be kidding me," he insisted loudly enough that his sister finally removed her mouth from the guy's face. "You. Out. Now."

Octavia grabbed onto Lincoln's arm as he began to get up as she told her brother, "No. He's staying."

Bellamy let out a laugh in disbelief as he told her, "No, he's _definitely_ leaving. Right now."

She grumbled under her breath, "You're so embarrassing."

"You think I'm embarrassing now?" Bellamy challenged. "If he isn't gone in the next thirty seconds, then I'll start bringing out the embarrassing stories until you wish he had left."

"It's fine. I'll go," Lincoln said, looking only at Octavia as he spoke.

He turned and glared at Bellamy on his way to the door.

"I hate you," Octavia insisted as her brother closed the door loudly behind her boyfriend.

Before Bellamy had the chance to go into full lecture mode, Clarke walked back into the room and asked, "What happened to Lincoln?"

"Bellamy happened," Octavia muttered grumpily before getting up and heading for the stairs.

"You can't keep her away from boys forever, you know," Clarke pointed out once Octavia was gone.

"Sure I can," he insisted. "I'll just lock her in the house for the rest of her life and not let any other guys in."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable," Clarke told him sarcastically. "Not even a little bit crazy."

There was protective, and then there was just being controlling.

"I don't like him," Bellamy insisted irritably.

"You don't know anything about him," she countered.

"I know that he had his tongue down my sister's throat. What other reason do I need for disliking him?" He challenged.

"He's not a bad guy," Clarke told him. "She cares about him and, from what I've heard, it sounds like he'd do almost anything for her."

Bellamy was still not thrilled that his sister had a boyfriend, especially one that Clarke seemed to have no problem with having over while she was babysitting.

* * *

Over a week had passed since the Lincoln incident and Octavia had had still had absolutely no luck seeing Lincoln outside of school, thanks to her brother's need to control her.

Bellamy wasn't always there, but he showed up at random intervals. It was something that Octavia would have been happy about if it was still about Clarke, but she knew that he was only coming back for long enough to check on her. He just wanted to make sure that Lincoln wasn't around and that she was still at home.

Octavia was getting more than a little fed up with the situation, so she knew that she needed to think of a plan.

The only problem was that her main plan was Clarke, but she'd already told Clarke that she was going to back off.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Monty questioned as Bellamy walked into yet another of his and Jasper's seemingly infinite parties.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked in a not so friendly tone, still a little annoyed from the situation with his sister and Lincoln. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"No, Monty's right," Jasper agreed. "If I had a girl like Clarke waiting for me at home, I wouldn't be here either."

"First, I don't have Clarke," Bellamy pointed out. "And what makes you think she's waiting for me at home?"

"She babysits your sister, doesn't she?" Jasper challenged.

"Exactly, she babysits Octavia," Bellamy pointed out. "If she's waiting at home for me, it's so she can leave. She doesn't need me there when she's babysitting."

"Maybe she'll babysit you too," Jasper offered with an innocent shrug that didn't quite go with the smirk on his lips. "And I doubt she'd complain about you being there too."

"You'd just be helping her out with her job," Monty agreed. "Has she complained about you staying home or coming back early yet?"

"No, but Octavia's driven us both insane trying to set us up," Bellamy responded before taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh, dude, no. Never let your sister try to hit on girls for you," Jasper insisted. "You've got to go after her for yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here still? Afraid Lincoln's coming over?" Clarke questioned when she noticed that Bellamy had yet to leave.

Bellamy shrugged. "I don't have plans tonight. Looks like you're stuck with me."

She seemed amused by that as she asked, "What? Octavia needs two babysitters now?"

"According to her, she doesn't even need one," he pointed out. "She's still mad at me, so she's probably going to just stay up in her room all night anyways."

"So then I'm here because..?" She questioned.

"You were already coming tonight anyways," he responded. "And I wanted you here... You can go if you want; I think I can handle taking care of Octavia for a night."

She considered for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to him as she cracked a smile and told him, "And I think I can handle being in the same room as you. Just this once."

He let out a laugh at that.

* * *

Octavia decided to venture out of her room and check if her brother was gone yet or not. She snuck halfway down the stairs and then felt a wave of success at what she saw.

Her anger towards her brother was temporarily forgotten as she watched him and Clarke laughing at something that she thought probably was nowhere near as funny as they seemed to find it. And the way they were looking at each other was anything but platonic.

Octavia felt a sense of victory as she realized that all she'd really needed to do to get them together was just leave them alone.

She silently made a bet with herself that by the end of the night there would be something going on between the two as she turned to tiptoe back up to her room.

* * *

Octavia's stomach grumbled out in protest as she sat up in her room, trying desperately not to disturb Bellamy and Clarke out of fear of ruining what was clearly a date... Or at least what she hoped was a date.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and she had to go get something to eat.

The pair was watching a movie and Octavia managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs with a beaming smile on her lips before her brother finally noticed her and turned to look over at her from where he was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Clarke's shoulders.

"Not a word," he warned her, causing Clarke to turn to look at her too.

Still, neither of them attempted to move further away and Octavia was not going to do anything to interfere with that. Instead, she raised her hands up in a sign of innocence before backing out of the room into the kitchen.

Once Octavia was out of the room, Clarke turned to look at Bellamy as she asked, "How long do you think she can last before she explodes with 'I told you so's?"

"I would be surprised if she lasted more than five minutes after you're gone," he responded honestly. "She's definitely going to make a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

"Want to mess with her again?" Clarke asked innocently.

"Do you really think she'd fall for it again?" Bellamy questioned before he remembered who they were talking about. "Actually, she probably would."

* * *

As Octavia made food, she was still keeping an ear open for anything that she might be able to overhear from the next room.

At first she heard nothing and she wasn't even really paying attention anymore when she heard Clarke say something that peaked her curiosity.

"I don't know how we managed to hide it from Octavia for so long."

"She deserved it for how hard she was trying to get us together," Bellamy replied.

"Yeah, but what is she going to do when she finds out how serious it is?" Clarke asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "We can't tell her about the pregnancy this soon."

Bellamy held back a laugh at that as he thought that his sister was probably already thinking up name ideas for their imaginary baby.

"You're right, she thinks we just started dating," he agreed.

"Maybe we should tell her about the other thing first," Clarke responded as she looked up at Bellamy, waiting to see where he would take the story.

He didn't take it anywhere though. Instead, he ducked his head down to kiss her.

* * *

Octavia had been growing more and more frustrated. She couldn't believe that she'd been stupid enough to fall for the fake couple thing again. But now they were laying it on way too thick and if they thought that they were fooling her, then they were thoroughly mistaken.

"You two do realize that you're not fooling anyone, don't-" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she turned back into the room to find the pair in the middle of a heated kissing session. Her voice came out much quieter as she finished off, in a slightly confused tone, "You?"

* * *

A few nights later, Octavia grinned to herself as she watched her brother and babysitter on the couch, too distracted by their game of tonsil hockey to even notice that she had walked into the room.

She thought to herself about just how well things had worked out for her. Bellamy wasn't out all the time, the pair had finally admitted to what she'd seen all along, and even with a babysitter she had quite a bit of freedom that came from the pair being too wrapped up in each other to watch her too carefully.

It was a perfect situation for her, and her smile only widened as she turned out of the room and headed towards the back-door to let Lincoln in.

She was sure that she could sneak him back by the pair without either being any the wiser.

_The End_


End file.
